


Shattered Bliss

by LethalSilverEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Comedy, Hallucinations, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Paranormal, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalSilverEyes/pseuds/LethalSilverEyes
Summary: WARNING: This story contains paranormal. If you are not comfortable with it please don't read it."We all go a little mad sometimes my love."Disclaimer: ~ I don't own anything but pilot. ~





	1. Hails And Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains drama.

~We stopped checking for monsters under our bed, when we realized they were inside of us.~

"You have 1 minute to choose, Eren." The raven haired young man said and turned the sandglass upside down. He examined the face which was familiar to him as much as his own face.

On the other side Eren was looking at a stranger who looks like the young man who he knew for years. Steel gray eyes were completely black now.

There was an eerie silence between them. Levi's, or whomever he is right now, lips,formed into a smirk and he broke the silence. 

"Your time is up. What did you choose?" 

The brunette looked at the knife in his hands. It was stained with blood. The room was so dark that the blood looked black. He walked over to the raven haired man and clutched the knife in his hand tightly.

'I wish...' He thought. 'I wish I had never know you.' 

***

"How is she?" A tall man asked Grisha. 

Grisha looked around. He didn't want his little son hear this conversation. When he was sure about Eren wasn't around, he sighed and replied his friend. "She is getting worse and worse with every passing day." His eyes were full of tears, and silent tears began flowing down his cheeks against his will. Even though he was a doctor he wasn't be able to save his wife.   
"If only... She could say a last goodbye to Eren." Grisha mumbled himself but the little brunette boy heard him. His features was extremely similar to his mom. 

"Where is mommy going to, dad?" Eren rubbed his left eye. His mother's situation was making him worry. He always had a great love to his mother. There was a strong bond which anyone else can't understand. They didn't need words to understand each other's feelings. He looked at his sleeping mother. Her eyes closed and her cheeks were sunken, but, according to him, she was still the most beautiful woman in this entire world.

"Where is mommy going to, dad?" He repeated his question, his voice was louder than before this time. His father flinched slightly. He was looking for a suitable answer which he can say to his son. "She is going to a beautiful place called Heaven." 

The little boy blinked his eyes. "But... She never goes to somewhere without me..." 

"This is not somewhere you can go right now." His father said. "But don't worry, I will be always by your side." The little boy felt his dad's arms around him. It was almost as warm and safe as his mother's arms. 

Almost... 

But for all we know, almost is never enough. 

He was looking at his mother's lifeless body. White roses, her favourite flowers, were surrounding her. White flowers were always her favourite. She was dressed in her favourite blue dress. 

Grisha clutched his son's hand. "Say goodbye to your mom, Eren." He was trying to be strong for his son, but Eren could see the pain he was hiding. 

"I can't... If I say goodbye to her, she will be gone forever." The little boy's voice cracked in sadness. Losing his mom was painful enough for him. This pain could not be described in words. It was imposible for him to move on from the memory of losing the woman who did her best to give him a better life. He knew that cancer was going to take his mom away eventually. He just didn't believe that eventually would ever come.

"She won't be gone forever, Eren. She will be always in our hearts. When the time has come, we will meet her again." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father's voice.

Eren walked to glass coffin and rested his small hand against it. "Goodbye mommy." Warm tears began flowing down his cheeks. 

*** 

Little raven haired boy curled in a ball under his blanket. Even though it was midnight his mom didn't come back. His father died when he was very young. He could barely remember his father. He had saw his father on pictures. His father had similar facial features with Levi, but unlike Levi's raven hair Mason, his father, had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. After his father died, his mother was so devastated that she never remarried again. They didn't have a lot of money, so Kuchel, his mother, had to raise her son alone. Kuchel's parents had disowned her when she married with Levi's father and gave a break her education to be a full time mother for her son. Poor Kuchel had to work all day and all night. She rarely had a chance to get some rest. 

Kuchel sacrificed everything to earn enough money to send Levi to a good school. In mornings she would clean the houses and wash the clothes, at nights she would sew clothes and make little trinkets to sell at the market. She wanted to make sure her son got a good education and she didn't want anything else. Even though her older brother Kenny would bring them something to eat sometimes, they were technically alone.

Working without break caused Kuchel's health to deteriorate. Someday when Levi was in school Kuchel collapsed on the ground. 

The little raven opened the door with his key. "I'm home mom!" There was no response. That wasn't an usual thing. Because his mom would always welcome him with a smile on her face. 

"Mom?" He took his shoes off and stepped on the cold, wooden floor. "Mom? Are you sleeping?" The lights in the living room were on. He walked to the living room to see his mom was laying on the ground. 

"Mom!" He threw his backpack to a corner and ran to his mother. He shook her desperately. Then he remembered his mother's doctor's phone number and called him.

***

His mother's doctor was fairly tall, slender man with straight black hair and grayish green eyes. He wore a pair of rounded glasses. There was a little boy next to him. The little boy had messy brown hair and ocean eyes. A dark red scarf was covering half of his face, that's why he couldn't read the boy's expression, his eyes were dull. 

The brunette boy sat on the couch which was in the other side of the room. He was looking at the raven haired boy. Levi was gotten nervous by the brunette's stares and watched the doctor.

"You should stop working for a long time, Mrs. Ackerman." The doctor said and fixed his glasses. Then he looked at Levi and handed a recipe to him. "Your mom needs those medicines."

Levi nodded his head softly. "Okay." They don't have enough money to buy those medicines, but he couldn't tell this to anyone. However, the doctor seemed like he already knew this. He handed Levi some money. 

"Take this." 

Levi looked at the tall man slightly confused. "But..." He was about to object but the doctor raised his hand and stopped him from saying a word.

"Don't see me as a stranger. Please, take this. Also, you can visit us whenever you want. My son will be happy for playing with you."

"No, I won't!" The brunette boy objected. 

Grisha glanced over his shoulder. "Eren..." His voice was calm, but, somehow, it made the boy, Eren, quiet. Eren shrugged his shoulders. Grisha sighed in defeat, and began picking his stuff up. "I'm going now, but I will come to check your mother soon." He gestured Eren to stood up. Without a word, Eren stood up and walked toward the door. Grisha sighed and followed his son.

"Have a good day, Doctor Jaeger." Levi mumbled as the Doctor Jaeger and Eren was walking away. 

*** 

Kuchel took the Doctor Jaeger's advice and stayed in bed, but when she felt a little better, she began working again. Her health began getting worse and worse and someday she was unable to get out of the bed. 

Kuchel knew that she would die soon. Her little son was sitting on the chair which was next to her bed. Kuchel coughed weakly and gestured Levi to come closer. "I'm sorry, Levi." She coughed. "But you have to keep living on your own. I know it will be hard, but you are strong." 

The tears began flowing down Levi's cheeks. "Don't leave me, mom. Please, take me with you." Kuchel sighed and wiped her son's tears away. 

"I love you, Levi." 

"I-I-I l-love y-you too, m-mommy." The little boy said before chooking in his own tears. Kuchel smiled softly and fell asleep...

She never woke up again... 

*** 

The little boy curled in a ball on the ground next to his deceased mother's bed. The weather was cold. His clothes were so thin and they couldn't protect him from the cold. He didn't know how many times had passed. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Or even weeks? 

Suddenly he heard the door's crack. He opened his eyes slowly. His sight was blurry. His body was burning, but he was shivering in cold. He could see the tall man who was standing in front of the door. The tall man walked over to Levi. 

"Levi, are you okay?" 

"It depends on the perspective." Levi answered. He words were so unaudible that Grisha had to lean to hear him.

Grisha helped Levi to stood up. "Come with me. I will take you to home."

Levi stood up and held Grisha's hand.


	2. Nightmares and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some secrets in Levi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I inspired from my nightmares. This chapter contains slight sexual contents. If you are not comfortable with it, don't read it.

~ Walls have ears. Doors have eyes. Trees have voices. Monsters tell lies.~

The clock was ticking. It was five minutes to midnight. That sickly ticking sound was driving him insane. He looked around. Everything was the same. The burgundy-colored sofa was still in front of the fireplace. It's color already faded away and everything was under a thick dust layer. Everything was familiar for him. The only light source was moonlight, but he didn't need to switch the lights on to know his house.

There were his mother's pictures on the wall. His heart filled with a great sorrow as he looked at his mother's photographs. His sight was blurry because of the tears which he was holding back. At the end he let the tears flowing down his cheeks. In the background the clock was still ticking. He frowned. He always hated this clock because it looked creepy, but his mom was keeping it as a heirloom. It was a kinda surprising the fact that it was still working after all those years. 

He went to check the clock, the minute hand was not moving, none of the gears were working, but he could still hear that sickly ticking sound. They reminded him footsteps. Suddenly he heard the door crack and when he turned around he saw his uncle holding a clock in his hand. 

"Tick tock. Your time is up, Levi. What did you choose?" The tall man's lips formed into a smirk and he raised the sharp knife.

***

The raven haired young man woke up breathlessly. He looked around. It was 03.00 A.M. and it was as dark as pitch. He switched the bedside lamp on. Yeah, it didn't light up too much, but, at least, it was chasing the fear of darkness away.

He laid down and looked at the ceiling. He watched the shadows for a good 15 minutes. He has been having this nightmares for 7 years, since he came to Jaeger's mansion. 

Sometimes he wondered whether he had gone mad or not? But, if you are able to question your sanity, that means you're not insane. Right? He grabbed the glass which was on the bedside table and drank the water. His heart was pounding his chest, almost rip out of his chest. 

He felt like he was being suffocated by these gray walls in his room. He got out of the bed and walked downstairs. He went to living room and stood in front of the glass door. He watched outside. There was an eerie silence. Interestingly silence... He looked at the clock. It was 03.00 A.M. How could it possible? He has been awake for almost 30 minutes. 

He looked around and saw a shadow. He blinked his eyes and the shadow disappeared. A big, red bead dropped on his hand. Then another one... Then another one... He was surprised and lifted his hand to his face. His nose was bleeding. That can't be good. He fell on the ground unconscious. 

***

He woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were white unlike the gray walls in Jaeger's mansion. It was just like an asylum. There weren't any windows or a door in the sight. He was laying on a dirty mattres. 

The only thing he could hear was the silence. There was no wind, no air... He was feeling dizzy and nauseous. He was so scared that his heart was pounding his ribs. He couldn't raise his arms, he couldn't even move his eyes. 

Suddenly his mother was appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a black dress. The dress was long and had light blue rose patterns. She knelt down next to Levi. There was a peaceful expression on her beautiful face. 

Levi wanted to tell her what happened, and scream her to get out of this hell, but he couldn't move his lips. His panic was increasing with every second. He tried to move his arm or his leg but his body stayed still. 

Suddenly his mother shattered into pieces, just like a glass, in front of him. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. 

His body went numb. He was freezing cold and everything went black.

***

Flashback

The raven haired young woman was tired because she had just gave birth. 

She couldn't held her tears back while she was holding her new born baby in her arms. Her baby was little, fragile and perfect. "Levi..." She mumbled his name as wiping her tears away gently. Mason, her husband, looked at their new born baby. 

"He is absolutely perfect." The creepy tone in her husband's voice scared the young woman. She held her baby close to her chest. The man's eyebrows were frowned. "Why don't you let me see our baby, Kuchel?" 

"I'm protecting him from you." Kuchel frowned her eyebrows holding her baby protectively.

"That's my baby too, Kuchel." Mason tried to reach the baby. There was a crazy look in his eyes and blood was dropping down his nose. Kuchel screamed for help and the doctors dragged Mason away. Probably they thought that she was out of her mind.

But Kuchel didn't mind it. She had promised herself to protect her baby, and she had kept her promise.

End.

*** 

He was in a hall. The walls were blank. There was only a door, but it didn't seem like it would open. Levi could feel the fear into his bones. In fact, fear was nothing when it is compared to the feeling which he felt at that moment. 

"Levi." A light brown haired man appeared abruptly. 

Even though he hadn't see his father personally, he was familiar to his facial features from the photographs. His heart filled with an ineffable fear. "But how? You..." 

"Don't be stupid." Mason, his father, chuckled lightly. "I'm not dead. You see. I'm here right now." Mason stared at his son with a laugh. These eyes were the emptiest eyes which Levi had ever seen. This laugh was hollow. As every second was adding more fear to him, he began walking back slowly until his back touched the wooden floor. He couldn't explain why he was afraid that much. Even if the other person was a monster, he was his father. He couldn't hurt him, could he? 

"Levi!" Suddenly a woman's voice was heard. When Levi turned the voice's direction he saw his mother who was holding her bleeding stomach. "You have to wake up!" As she spoke, blood was coming from the edge of her mouth. As everything was falling apart, Levi curled into fetal position.

***

When he wake up, he was in cold sweat. He was still laying on the ground. The blood which was flowing down from his nose to his chin was dry now. He was still very tired, as if he had never slept for days. He looked through the window. It was a sunny day and everything was bright. The sun was hurting his eyes. When he felt arms around his waist he flinched and jumped slightly.

"Did I scare you?" Eren asked with his morning voice. "Were you sleep that much soundly?"

"No." Levi said shaking his head. "It just feels like I was having a really long dream." The thought of the dreams which he had made him feel physically sick.

Eren hummed in thought. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" He was rubbing Levi's thighs teasingly. "Or I have another methods to distract you."

Levi smirked and pinned Eren against the wall. "I would like to try your methods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quitting here heheh! I'm not good at writing smuts and I'm shy!


End file.
